El millonario y el vagabundo
by Fuyu-Momo
Summary: Killua es un niño rico aburrido de todo, hasta que conoce a otro niño que aún sin nada ni nadie, parece muy feliz y asegura poder sacar felicidad de los hombres... pero ¿a que se refiere? Rated M... Shota/Yaoi/Lemon
1. El millonario y el vagabundo

**¡ADVERTENCIA!** Este es un fic shotakon, es decir, una relación donde una de las partes (o ambas) es menor de edad. Así que... No es para todo público... en serio, traté de cuidar la redacción y eso, aun así quedo bastante hard (a mi parecer, tal vez algunos piensen que es como un paseo por el parque xD).

¡Ah! Creo que también he de advertir que se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno. Los personajes tal vez esten OoC :) o al menos eso creo…

Aclarado todo... Pasen buena lectura…

En serio… aun están a tiempo de retroceder si no van con el Shota…

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi y no a mí...

Este fic esa una invención y nada de esto pasa en el manga.

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1.- El millonario y el vagabundo.

Killua Zoldyck se despertó temprano como de costumbre. Su mayordomo personal Gotoh le preparó el baño y su vestimenta para el día.

El niño de cabellos plateados y azules ojos bajó las escaleras de la gran mansión con desgano para ir al comedor donde su familia lo esperaba para desayunar, como todos días, sin acepción.

Todo era tan aburrido y monótono en su vida, en los libros los niños solían divertirse, al menos de vez en cuando. Pero para el pequeño albino, no quedaba más que resignarse y esperar a que el tiempo lo hiciera mayor, para poder irse... A conocer el mundo.

Suspiró con resignación al llegar al comedor y ver a su familia. El único sonido que había, era el de los cubiertos en la porcelana.

—Buenos días —dijo sentándose al lado de su hermano, un regordete que ya casi terminaba lo que había en sus platos, por segunda vez.

—Buenos días Kill —el único que respondió el saludo fue su hermano mayor, un joven delgado de largos cabellos negros sin observarlo, ya que al igual que sus padres leía el periódico.

—Killua amor, el profesor dijo que no vendría hoy, al parecer esta enfermo de gripe y no quiere contagiar a nadie —le dijo su madre dándole un sorbo a su café.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Killua con felicidad.

—El profesor de música si vendrá —agregó su hermano mayor advirtiendo el tono de alegría—. No vayas a andar perdiendo el tiempo —le dijo en tono serio, el profesor de música después de todo, era su amigo.

—Como si alguno de ustedes lo fuera a permitir —dijo clavándole el tenedor a un pastelillo con miel para llevárselo a la boca.

—No digas tonterías, el profesor ha dicho que no pones suficiente atención a tus clases —dijo su padre tras el periódico.

—Es por que es un aburrido, además, llevamos todo el mes con literatura inglesa, como si la francesa no hubiera sido suficientemente aburrida —el comentario del albino hizo reír a su hermano mayor.

—Illumi —reprendió su padre enfadado.

—Lo siento padre.

—Aniki y papá siempre son demasiado blandos con Killua, es por eso que es tan maleducado —dijo el joven sentado a su lado con los labios llenos de mermelada—. Yo me encargare de él y de su estúpida actitud.

—Te la pasas encerrado en tu habitación, comiendo y navegando en internet Milluki —dijo Illumi.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó el regordete.

—No puedes "encargarte de él y de su estúpida actitud" desde ahí —dijo el joven de largos cabellos—. A menos que pongas cámaras en todas partes.

— ¡Deja de darle ideas aniki! —gritó Killua golpeando la mesa—. El gordo pervertido es capaz de hacer eso ¿No han visto los zapatos de las empleadas?

Todos voltearon a ver a Milluki y después los zapatos de las empleadas que tenían cerca, que no entendían lo que pasaba y se veían unas a otras asustadas.

Illumi no cambió su expresión seria, la verdad, no le sorprendía.

Su madre contuvo un leve grito con ambas manos.

Silva se aclaró la garganta y terminó su café.

—De verdad me decepciona tu estúpido ingenio —dijo el padre limpiándose los labios con una servilleta—. Comprarás zapatos nuevos, así que asegúrate de pedir las medidas a todas y cada una de ellas ¿Entendido?

Milluki asintió rápidamente y gruesas gotas de sudor nacían en su frente y nariz.

—Mientras tanto deberían quitar esos adornos de flor de su calzado señoritas... —dijo Illumi tranquilamente volviendo a su lectura.

—... O Milluki-nii seguirá viendo lo que llevan bajo sus faldas —agregó Killua divertido.

Milluki se levantó de un salto y golpeó en la cabeza a Killua.

—Sólo espera que nuestros papás y aniki se vayan al viaje y haré de tu vida un infierno maldito mocoso chismoso.

— ¡Milluki! No tientes tu suerte, los mayordomos los tendrán vigilados a ambos —sentenció su padre Silva—. Si recibo una sola queja por sus acciones, los encerraré en el sótano a pan y agua por un mes.

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

Horas después, sus padres e Illumi se fueron a New York por un viaje de negocios que estaba previsto semanas antes. Y Milluki se fue a comprar los zapatos nuevos personalmente, vigilado por un mayordomo como había dicho su padre.

Killua suspiró con desgano en su habitación mientras esperaba al profesor de música.

Miró por la ventana hacia el enorme patio y deseó ir a jugar afuera, quizá le pediría a Gotoh que lo enseñara a conducir o que lo llevara a...

« ¿A dónde?»

Suspiró de nuevo, ni siquiera sabía que lugares serian divertidos, pero conociéndolo seguramente lo llevaría a un museo o ver alguna exposición de arte.

Deshechó la idea.

Recorrió con la vista toda la extensión del terreno hasta los barandales... y le pasó por la mente escaparse. Saltar esos barrotes y recorrer la ciudad, correr, saltar, justo como ese niño lo hacia...

¿Cómo ese niño lo hacia?

¡¿Cómo ese niño lo hacia?!

La figura de un niño se asomó tras la barda de su mansión y con agilidad felina cayó de pie en los terrenos Zoldyck sin que nadie le notara.

Killua tenía la boca abierta ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un niño ladrón?

—Genial... —susurró con emoción antes de salir corriendo de su habitación hacia el jardín, para verlo más de cerca.

Se acercó sigilosamente a donde lo había visto, ya no se encontraba ahí.

Lo buscó con la mirada ¿A dónde había ido tan rápido?

«Los almacenes del jardín» pensó, seguramente estaría ahí... Se aproximó a mirar por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, solo instrumentos de jardinería, abono y... El niño hurgando en una bolsa de plástico negra.

Killua dio un respingo y cerró la puerta fuertemente por instinto, como si hubiera visto algo que no debía, dejando al intruso dentro.

— ¡Abran! —gritó el niño tratando de abrir la puerta mientras Killua jalaba la manija para que no pudiera—. Por favor... Sólo buscaba algo de comida.

El forcejeo se detuvo.

—Te daré algo de comer si prometes no huir al abrir —dijo Killua viendo la manija.

—Solo buscaba algo comestible en las bolsas, no iba a robar nada, en serio... Déjame ir.

Killua suspiró

—Soy Killua Zoldyck, ésta es mi casa y si digo que salgas y no huyas, te quedas ¿entiendes? —habló con autoridad—. Solo quiero darte algo de comer, algo limpio, no voy a golpearte o algo así por haber entrado —suavizó el tono.

—Esta bien Killua —el albino saltó al oír su nombre, no esperaba que un extraño se refiriera a él con tal simpleza y confianza.

— ¿C-Cual es tu nombre?

—Gon Freecs —respondió suavemente.

—Bien Freecs, abriré la puerta, quiero que retrocedas... —se oyeron unas pisadas que se alejaron de la puerta, Killua respiró hondo y abrió lentamente.

El niño estaba aletargado en el fondo, como un gato asustado, con las ropas sucias y rotas.

Killua lo recorrió con la mirada, los negros y brillantes ojos cafés del pequeño intruso, saltaban a la vista de una manera sorprendente, tan sorprendente que pasó por alto la suciedad de su rostro y su despeinado cabello negro de puntas.

Por su parte Gon también lo examinó, había visto antes personas de esa clase social, pero el niño que tenía frente a él era como un pequeño príncipe, piel tersa y blanca, cabellos finos, suaves y brillantes como hilos de plata. Unos ojos azules como el lago de su pueblo en un día soleado. Hasta olía bien, tan bien que no quería acercarse a él.

El albino se aclaró la garganta y rompió el silencio.

—Me gustaría que fuéramos a mi habitación, este lugar no es apropiado, huele a suciedad —el pelinegro retrocedió un paso mas—. Quiero decir, el olor a estiércol no es mi favorito, creo que seria mejor si cenamos allá ¿no?

—Si tú quieres pero...

—Pero primero necesitas darte un baño, te daré ropa limpia...

— ¿De verdad crees que pueda entrar a tu casa? ¿No te regañaran tus padres? —Killua abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso no lo había pensado, bueno, sus padres no estaban pero había muchos empleados.

—Tienes razón... Gon —dijo su nombre en menor tono, el pelinegro le sonrió — ¡Ya se! Tengo un plan que funcionará... Empezaré a gritar que me lastime el pie y los empleados vendrán a verme, será tu oportunidad para entrar a la casa

— ¿Y si me descubren?

—No seas miedoso, ven te diré como llegar a mi habitación...

.

.

.

El plan de Killua dio resultado a la perfección, casi todos los empleados salieron ante el escándalo del niño albino, a nadie le hubiera gustado ver al pequeño herido ni recibir los regaños de su señor padre. Lo trataron con sumo cuidado y cancelaron su clase.

Cuando tuvo la atención médica necesaria, lo llevaron cargado a su habitación, donde escondido en el baño se encontraba Gon.

— ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil Gon —el pelinegro salió al escuchar la voz del ojiazul. Lucía totalmente fuera de lugar. Killua sonrió ante tal imagen —. Primero que nada, date una ducha en la regadera, yo llenaré la tina.

Ambos entraron al baño y el moreno empezó a bañarse como hace tiempo no lo hacia, con agua caliente y jabón. Sintiendo la suave caricia del agua en su cuerpo.

—Bueno, pediré la cena. Toma tu tiempo —dijo Killua.

— ¿No vas a bañarte?

—Lo haré después de cenar...

—Pero has llenado la piscina.

—Es una bañera, es para que entres después de la ducha.

— ¿Quieres que me bañe dos veces? —el pelinegro vio confundido la tina llena de agua caliente, aun con el cuerpo jabonoso.

—No, es solo para... —« ¡¿para que rayos sirve usar la tina después del baño?!»—. Bueno, ya sabes... ¿Relajación?

—Ah, esta bien... ¿Cuanto tengo que durar ahí dentro?

—El tiempo que quieras —dijo aproximándose a la puerta—. No salgas, pediré la cena.

Dejó a Gon terminando su baño mientras pedía un sin numero de manjares y bebidas. Era una suerte sin duda que sus padres no se encontraran, de lo contrario tendría que haber bajado a cenar.

Gon se escondió mientras el mayordomo Gotoh colocaba los platos en la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

— ¿Desea que le prepare el baño amo Killua? —preguntó, invitándolo a sentarse en el sillón de piel.

—No es necesario, solo me ducharé. Aun me duele el tobillo.

—Le traeré un analgésico si gusta.

—No, esta bien ¿y Milluki? —tomó los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

—El amo ha vuelto, está en su habitación, cenará ahí mismo.

—Puedes retirarte, te llamaré cuando termine —el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió silenciosamente.

— ¿Ya no volverá verdad? —preguntó Gon asomando la cabeza.

—No, jamás entra sin tocar... Sin embargo... —se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Tengo un hermano entrometido que si lo hace —puso el seguro.

Al voltear a ver el pelinegro, se percató que estaba totalmente desnudo, sin duda su piel se había aclarado un par de tonos y su cabello había adquirido más intensidad y brillo.

No pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Piensas cenar así? Había una bata en el baño.

— ¿Puedo usarla?

—Claro... —el pelinegro corrió al baño y regresó con la prenda puesta.

Gon acercó una silla y se sentó frente a Killua. Observando con brillantes ojos emocionados todos los platillos frente a él.

Killua sonrió.

—Adelante, come todo lo que quieras.

—Gracias por la comida —juntó ambas manos en un aplauso rápido y empezó a comer.

Aquel entusiasmo del pelinegro causaba algo en el pecho de Killua, un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante.

Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, el moreno sonreía.

— ¿Cuantos años tienes? —preguntó el ojiazul tomando un trozo de pastel con un tenedor.

—Mmm casi 12 —respondió Gon dándole una mordida a un trozo de carne.

—Yo igual... Bueno, 12 —dijo el albino, dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente—. ¿Y tienes... Padres Gon?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y tomó un trago de agua de una copa.

—Bueno, solía vivir con mi padre en el campo, pero murió hace seis años y yo terminé aquí.

—Ah, debe ser duro estar solo...

—Es cuestión de acostumbrarse —dijo Gon con una sonrisa y acercó un pastelillo de chocolate a Killua —¿Te gusta, no? Solo has comido pasteles y galletas...

—Ah si, puedes comerlo, estoy lleno.

—¿De verdad? Nunca he comido uno —dijo observando el postre—. Pero si los he visto en las pastelerías del centro. Huele muy bien.

—Tal vez cada vez que comas uno de ahora en adelante te acuerdes de mi —dijo Killua dándole un mordisco a una galleta de malvavisco—. Memoria gustativa, creo que se le llama.

—Jamás te olvidaré Killua, aunque no los pueda probar ¿Tampoco me olvidaras verdad? —dijo tomando merengue con el dedo para probarlo, la intensidad del chocolate le provocó un cosquilleo en el paladar—. Está dulce —sonrió.

Las mejillas de Killua se sonrojaron y apuró las galletas.

—N-No es que nos estemos despidiendo ya ¿O si?

—Killua...

—¿Mmh? —respondió el peliplata con la boca llena.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a subir? La gente común hubiera llamado a la policía o me habría ahuyentado.

—... La gende no debe comeg de ga basuga... Y pageces un buen chico —respondió el albino mientras masticaba.

—Ah gracias... —dijo Gon viendo su pastel y jugando con el tenedor, levantó la vista para ver al albino y se aclaró la garganta—. Crees... —se detuvo dudoso—. ¿Crees que podamos ser amigos? —preguntó tímidamente, bajo la mirada al sentir los ojos azules clavados en sus ojos y por primera vez se sonrojó—. Se que es mucho pedir para alguien como yo… —de pronto, alzó la mirada—. ¡Pero puedo cambiar! Empezaré a juntar dinero para entrar a la escuela y aprender muchas cosas, de esa forma tus padres me dejaran visitarte y podremos jugar y platicar afuera y salir a pasear y... —decía Gon con emoción—. Hacer muchas cosas, muchas cosas... Esperaré hasta entonces y cuando sea una persona diferente… —bajo la mirada de nuevo y pareció tímido de otra vez—, cuando sea diferente ¿P-Podrías aceptarme como tu amigo? —apretó los puños y miró con determinación los ojos azules del albino, que para su sorpresa, tenía la cara totalmente roja.

Killua tragó con dificultad las galletas y se aclaró la garganta.

—N-No seas tonto Gon ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? —la mirada del moreno ensombreció y clavó la mirada en el piso—. Podemos ser amigos desde hoy, no tienes que cambiar para agradarme... ya… ya me agradas.

—Entonces... —sus ojos volvieron a brillar con intensidad.

—N-No he tenido amigos hasta ahora, así que no se como ser uno...

—¡Esta bien! Tampoco los he tenido, podemos aprender juntos —dijo Gon emocionado.

—Por mi... Esta bien entonces —dijo Killua en tono bajo.

—¡Gracias! —el moreno se abalanzó sobre el albino y lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

—G-Gon, espe... Es vergonzoso —alegó Killua tratando de soltarse, no recordaba haber sido abrazado con tal alegría—. Gon... Pareces un cachorro —dijo entre risas.

El pelinegro se apartó, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sonreía brillantemente.

—Ok, somos amigos oficialmente

.-.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Gon se escondió nuevamente en el baño mientras el mayordomo se llevaba los platos. Había notado que el albino había comido más de la cuenta pero no hizo comentarios.

Una vez a solas de nuevo, Killua entró al baño para darse una ducha.

—Puedes lavarte los dientes, hay cepillos nuevos en aquel cajón —dijo el albino señalando el tocador mientras se quitaba la ropa. Gon hizo caso omiso, se quedo viendo la piel desnuda del peliplata. Nunca había visto una piel como esa, aterciopelada y blanca, sin marcas.

—Eres muy bonito —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Killua abrió los ojos como platos y se cubrió la entrepierna con una mano.

—¡D-Deja de espiarme!

—¡Lo digo en serio! Eres el niño más bonito que he visto...

—¡Deja de decir "bonito"! —reclamó con mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡Pero lo eres!

—Si, Si, Si, lo que digas —el albino abrió la regadera y comenzó su baño. El pelinegro se empezó a lavar los dientes.

Tiempo después Gon salió del baño y se puso una ropa que Killua le había dado, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una playera roja y una chaqueta bastante cálida. Todas las prendas, eran nuevas. Metió su vieja ropa a una bolsa, junto con mas prendas que le había regalado y se la echo al hombro.

Los tenis deportivos le habían quedado un poco grandes, pero estaba bien. Gon supuso que de esa forma le quedarían por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el albino saliendo del baño, con una bata y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

—Es de noche... Debo irme...

—¿Quieres suicidarte? Es imposible que logres salir de aquí a esta hora.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó Gon corriendo hacia la ventana, para asomarse ligeramente al patio.

—Di por hecho que pasarías la noche aquí... Lo siento, debí haberlo mencionado.

Gon suspiró sonoramente...

—No es un problema Killua, pero me da miedo que me descubran —rió nervioso.

—Estarás bien, mañana te ayudaré a salir, lo prometo... —dijo Killua levantando una mano y poniendo la otra sobre su pecho en señal de promesa. Gon sonrió.

—Está bien, esta será la primera vez que duerma en casa de un amigo.

—S-Si bueno ven te prestaré una pijama —dijo Killua dirigiéndose al guardarropa.

Gon se fue desprendiendo de su ropa.

—Toma esta, es mi favo... —se quedó callado al ver a su nuevo amigo totalmente desnudo nuevamente—. Tú eres todo un exhibicionista ¿sabías? Ponte ésto —dijo Killua poniendo la pijama contra su pecho.

Gon sostuvó las prendas un momento observando atentamente a su amigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Sueles dormir desnudo? —preguntó Killua con una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría poder agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hoy.

—No hice nada, solo cenamos —respondió el albino buscando una ropa de dormir para él.

—No es solo eso... Conocerte, siento que es un regalo de la vida...

—Wow eso es a lo que llamo exagerar... —dijo poniéndose unos pantalones de franela bajo la bata de baño, para después quitársela y quedarse con el dorso desnudo.

—¡Lo tengo! Una vez hice algo que hizo sentir muy bien a un hombre, lo se por que él dijo que la felicidad sale de ahí. Incluso me dio doscientos jenis

—¿De ahí? ¿De que demonios me estas hablando Gon? —preguntó con una playera en las manos.

—Si, mira, bájate los pantalones

—¿Qué? —preguntó el albino confundido —¿Para?

—Te compensaré, sacaré felicidad de ti... No puedo pagarte así que solo déjame hacerlo, no tienes que darme nada...

—Espera... ¿El tipo te pagó? —Gon asintió.

—Pero tú no tienes que darme nada... —Killua le hizo una señal para que callara.

—¿Se bajó los pantalones?

—Si, bueno no exactamente, él sacó su...

—¿Y tu sacaste felicidad de él?

—Si... —Killua abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿C-Con qué? —preguntó casi con temor.

—Con la boca, me dijo que lamiera y succio... —un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo callar.

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Es que no tienes principios? Además, eres un niño... —gritó exasperado—. ¡Rayos Gon! ¿Por doscientos jenis? Es asqueroso, jamás lo hagas de nuevo ¿oíste? ¡Es abuso!

—¿Fue muy poco? ¿Que tal mil jenis? Oye ¿Pero no es mucho dinero? ¡Y eso me dolió! —dijo sobándose la cabeza.

—Necesito sentarme... —dijo Killua tomándose la cabeza, sentía que si no la sostenía se le caería, se sentó en el piso—. Hacer semejante cosa por dinero... No lo hagas, a ningún tipo...

Gon se sentó en cuclillas observando al peliplata.

—Solamente lo hice una vez ¿Es tan malo sacar felicidad de los hombres?

—No es felicidad, es sem... —se sonrojó—. Es se... —resopló y escondió la cara entre las manos—. ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo! —se arrodilló y se acercó al pelinegro para tomarlo de los hombros—. Sólo promételo, no lo harás otra vez.

—Pero es la única forma en que puedo compensarte...

—No tienes que hacerme eso para hacerme sentir feliz, somos amigos —le dijo el albino.

—Pero quiero hacerte sentir bien... Porque se siente muy bien ¿sabías? Mira... —se puso de pie y sostuvo su pequeño miembro con la mano. Empezó a mover el pulgar sobre la superficie hasta que empezó a levantarse y endurecerse... Gon suspiró y abrió los ojos—. C-Cuando se pone así, se siente realmente bien y no piensas más que en seguir tocándolo...

Killua veía a su amigo masturbándose sin saber como reaccionar... Estaba en shock, lo estaba haciendo frente a él como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo... Como si estuviese mostrándole que podía tocarse la nariz con la lengua...

O era un niño realmente inocente o era un maniático sexual en potencia...

—¡D-Deja de hacer eso frente a mi! —gritó al fin y le dio la espalda, en parte para ocultar que empezaba a tener una erección también—. Ve al baño y termina ahí...

—Killua... —dijo Gon entre jadeos, el aludido resistió el impulso de voltear y se colocó la playera rápidamente—. Quiero hacerte sentir bien...

—¿Ahh? ¡Estás loco! —gritó Killua volteando, pero viendo los pies descalzos del pelinegro, pues no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

—Sólo una vez... —dijo el pelinegro acercándose.

—No, no, aléjate Gon, no se puede invadir el espacio personal de la gente —dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás como si el pelinegro de pronto hubiera adquirido una enfermedad contagiosa.

—El tuyo también esta duro... —Killua vio abochornado el pequeño bulto bajo su pijama y sus ya sonrojadas mejillas adquirieron un tono mas intenso.

—A-Así está siempre —dijo cubriéndose con ambas manos, cosa que le produjo un extraño escalofríos.

—En el baño no estaba así... Volverá a la normalidad si solo dejas salir la felicidad...

—Pequeño pervertido...

—¿Puedo sacarla?

—Lo haré yo mismo... Ya lo he hecho antes... Pero jamás lo haría frente a alguien...

—¡Killua! —el pelinegro levantó la voz en tono de reprimenda—. He dicho que me dejes hacerlo...

—Gon, en serio... ¡Eres un pervertido! No voy a dejar que un niño me haga sexo oral...

—¿Sexo oral?

—Olvídalo, no voy a dejar que lo toques...

—Está bien... No lo haré si no quieres...

—Bien, buen chico... Ahora ponte la pijama. Ya vuelvo —dijo el albino y mas que caminar, corrió hasta el baño.

Se recargó en la puerta tan pronto como entró. Y metió la mano bajo su pantalón de franela para tocar su miembro casi con urgencia, le palpitaba entre los dedos. Se bajó un poco los pantaloncillos para dejarlo salir y gimió, gimió de verse desnudo y recordar el cuerpo de Gon.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una gota salir.

—¿Killua...? —le llamó el pelinegro tras la puerta intentando abrirla. El corazón del albino se agitó aun mas, tenía que terminar rápido, para calmarse. Pero tener a Gon golpeando la puerta, le quitaba la "inspiración"

—Saldré en un minuto... Espera en la cama.

—Creo que alguien está tras la puerta de tu cuarto... —le dijo en un susurro. Killua se dio la vuelta y abrió de inmediato. Gon entró y cerró tras de si... Un segundo después, el albino sintió la mano de su amigo, áspera frotando su pene, ni siquiera había pensado en subirse los pantalones —Te engañe, no hay nadie. Tengo que hacer esto, para sentirme menos en deuda... Así que, quédate quieto.

Killua se apoyó en la puerta con ambas manos, la caricia de Gon le debilitaba las piernas.

—Es más grande que el mío... —recorrió el miembro de su amigo suavemente con su mano, mientras que con la otra le bajó más el pantalón.

—Ahhh detente...

Gon sólo le sonrió... Parecía divertirle las expresiones de su nuevo amigo.

—En serio eres lindo Killua

—Para ya idiota... —dijo el albino deteniendo la mano que lo tocaba—. Deja de ser tan pervertido —sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y respiraba con dificultad.

—Pero te gusta, puedo verlo en tu cara... —Killua gimió y cerró los ojos, fluidos trasparentes empezaban a humedecer la mano de Gon—. ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera con mi boca? —preguntó el pelinegro y sin esperar respuesta, se arrodilló frente al albino quedando a la altura de su pelvis.

Gon tomó a Killua de la cadera y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, sus manos se deslizaron hacia atrás y se posaron en sus nalgas, definitivamente su piel era lo mas suave que había tocado jamás.

El pelinegro se acercó al sexo del albino y lo recorrió con la punta de la lengua hasta la base, continuando aun mas abajo, levantando varias veces sus rosados testículos con la lengua.

Un gemido escapó de los labios del ojiazul. Una de sus manos reposó en su cabeza de su amigo y sus dedos tensaron su cabello negro.

Gon tomó el miembro de Killua y se introdujo la mitad en la boca.

Con su lengua empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de la punta sensible y rosa. Degustando el peculiar sabor, nada desagradable como el de aquel hombre tiempo atrás.

Sus oídos solo percibían el sonido de los jadeos entrecortados de Killua. Y al alzar la mirada vio como sus parpados estaban cerrados con fuerza.

La mano izquierda del pelinegro atrajo su cadera y otro "Ah" escapó de sus labios cuando su pene rozó lo pliegues del paladar de Gon hasta llegar a su resbalosa garganta. La presión de sus labios atrapándolo al sacar esa parte de su cuerpo le produjo un escalofrió en la espalda, que lo hizo abrir los ojos.

La cálida boca de Gon lo había abandonado y la frescura del ambiente se adhería a su piel húmeda.

—¿Verdad que se siente bien? —preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa, sus labios estaban brillantes por la humedad de su saliva. Killua se percató que lo tomaba del cabello y lo soltó abruptamente—. Está bien, no dolió —volvió a sonreír. El ojiazul vio que el miembro del pelinegro también estaba erecto, la punta rosa brillante empezaba a asomarse. Otro escalofrió recorrió su espalda y vio su propio miembro, una nueva gota brotaba de él deslizándose hasta los dedos del pelinegro. Éste abrió la boca y su cálida lengua lamió varias veces el orificio de la punta. Sus labios se abrieron para recibirlo y se cerraron a su alrededor. La suave y firme extremidad fue dulcemente succionada, su lengua se amoldaba a él invitándolo a avanzar.

—Aah —un espasmo hizo que el albino empujara sus caderas y su miembro resbala dentro, se sentía de maravilla, lo hizo de nuevo... Empezó a bombear rítmicamente dentro de aquella boca y sintió como Gon acariciaba sus nalgas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar por ese ritmo placentero. Esa lengua juguetona, caliente y vivaz lo estaba llevando al vacío...

Cerró los ojos y sus sentidos lo fueron abandonando para concentrarse ahí y sentir esa explosión...

«No... En su boca no»

Hizo la pelvis hacia atrás y salió de su boca... Atrapó su miembro ya hipersensible con su mano y gimió sonoramente.

Sus fluidos calientes estallaron contra sus dedos. Las descargas eran mas abundantes que de costumbre y se llevaban su vitalidad, el placer lo venció y lo hizo caer de rodillas ante Gon, que lo observaba con las mejillas rojas.

Automáticamente el pelinegro bajó la mano a su miembro y empezó a masturbarse... La imagen de doloroso placer estallando frente a él, la expresión de Killua, de un niño tan bello como aquel explotando por el placer que él mismo le había brindado… su mano llena de líquido seminal, espeso y aperlado... su respiración agitada...

Todo eso en conjunto también lo hizo llegar al clímax rápidamente y sus propios fluidos salieron... Haciéndolo gemir y sentir alivio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Recuperándose.

Killua se incorporó lentamente, subió sus pantalones y fue al lavabo, no se notaba, pero sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatina. Gon lo siguió desnudo completamente.

El albino dejó que el agua limpiara sus manos.

—Parece yogurt, pudiste haberlo hecho en mi boca, no me molesta

—Idiota.

—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó Gon con preocupación.

Killua se limitó a negar con la cabeza

—¿No te gustó? ¿No te sientes relajado?

Killua suspiró y lo vio con semblante serio.

—Eres un chico extraño...

—¿En serio? —Gon bajo la vista a sus pies y se recorrió con la mirada—. Ahora que estoy limpio parezco un chico normal... Creo.

—No es por tu apariencia... Es más bien... Que eres demasiado pervertido, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien así... Sin contar a Milluki.

—¿Ser pervertido es algo malo? —preguntó Gon con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Admites que lo eres?

—Si tu dices que eso soy, pues entonces eso soy —le sonrió.

—Tonto... —se quedó callado un momento reflexionando—. No creo que sea malo, digo, considerando que somos jóvenes y empezamos a explorar nuestra sexualidad, no creo que sea malo... Pero, no lo se... Yo me siento extraño, un poco.

—¿Extraño? Creo que luciste muy bonito, parecías un ángel muriendo de felicidad.

Killua enrojeció hasta las orejas y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero optó por resoplar.

—¿Sabes Gon? ¡Ya cállate y ve a ponerte la pijama que te di!

—¡Si! —y salió corriendo del baño.

El albino respiró profundo y se miró al espejo.

«Se la pasa llamándome bonito ¿pero que le pasa?» Frunció un poco el ceño observando su rostro. Puso sus mojadas manos en sus mejillas para refrescarse y volvió a la habitación una vez que cepilló sus dientes.

Gon seguía en el vestidor, se había puesto la pijama, le quedaba, pero el pantalón rosaba ligeramente la alfombra. Killua era un poco, tan solo un poco más alto.

—Luces bien... Te puedes llevar eso y las ropas que te di mañana, no las necesito —caminó hasta la cama para recostarse.

—Gracias... —dijo Gon sentándose en el suelo.

—Oye... A todo esto ¿Dónde vives?

—En todas partes... Si el clima no es malo puedo dormir donde sea —sonrió ampliamente.

Killua se quedó callado y se limitó a ver el techo de su habitación.

—¿Por qué entraste a mi casa?

—Lo siento...

—No, es decir ¿qué te impulsó a saltar hacia aquí?

—Mmmmm como es una casa lujosa pensé que habría comida en buen estado

—Ya

—Killua —el albino volteó y observó a Gon en su misma posición pero recostado en el suelo—. Siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo, así que puedes pedirme lo que sea, cuando sea... Y lo haré.

—Ya te dije que solo te invité a cenar...

—Y aceptaste mi amistad...

Las mejillas del ojiazul se sonrosaron levemente.

—Creí que ya me habías recompensado...

—Ah ¿con el sexo oral?

El albino se sentó de un salto y vio a la puerta por instinto.

—¡Idiota! Eso... —convirtió su voz en un susurro—. Eso no lo digas de nuevo, además no volverá a pasar

—Será como usted diga amo —dijo burlonamente imitando el tono de su mayordomo—. Pero si alguna vez lo deseas solamente dilo.

—¿D-De verdad te sientes... Cómodo... Haciendo "eso"? –le preguntó Killua, viendo de reojo a la puerta como si ésta se fuera a abrir de pronto.

—¿Cómodo? —preguntó Gon sentándose también.

—Si... ¿Te gusta?

—Mmm si, creo que si, también me sentí muy bien.

—Pervertido...

Gon volvió a sonreír.

—Después de mañana, los días se harán largos... Espero que no pase mucho para que te vea de nuevo.

—P-Pero no lo digas así Gon...

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Pareces una doncella enamorada —Killua rio.

—Pero es que eso siento...

Se quedaron ambos en silencio unos instantes.

—Escuché a mi madre hace unos días... Le dijo a mi papá que necesitaban un jardinero.

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —gritó Gon.

—¿Sabes de jardinería?

El pelinegro negó enérgicamente.

—Pero puedo aprender...

—Bien, armaremos un plan... Mis padres regresaran pronto, mientras tanto... En las tardes saldré al jardín a jugar ¿podrías pasar también?

—Si...

—Bien... Entonces podría darte algo de comida y podremos platicar un rato todos los días ¿te parece?

El pelinegro sonrió.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas, con que podamos hablar será más que genial.

—Nadie lo notará, además es mi casa, puedo llevar comida si quiero.

—¿Seguro que estará bien?

—No seas tan miedoso Gon...

—No lo soy, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia...

Killua se dejó caer en el colchón y cruzó los brazos atrás de su cabeza. Gon lo imitó recostándose en el suelo. Permanecieron callados unos minutos

—¿Gon?

—¿Qué?

—¿Piensas dormir ahí?

—Estoy bien.

—Sube... —el pelinegro se levantó y avanzó a horcadas en la cama hasta llegar al lado del albino.

—Parece un nube...

—Es solo un colchón... —dijo Killua recostándose de lado frente a su amigo. Gon lo imitó y se vieron en silencio. El pelinegro le sonrió y el albino no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verle los labios... ¿Aun tendría su sabor en la boca? Porque él aun sentía la frescura de la pasta dental en la entrepierna.

Al recordar sus caricias se le erizó la piel y se acomodó metiéndose bajo las sábanas. Gon no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

—Buenas noches Gon...

—Buenas noches Killua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Vuelvo con mi segundo yaoi y es de mi pareja favorita. Espero les guste.**

**Algunas veces mi trabajo me esclaviza... Pero trataré de actualizar rápido :) esto apenas comienza.**

**Peace.**


	2. Ser amigos es ¿compartirlo todo?

2.- Ser amigos es... ¿Compartirlo todo?

Gon abrió los ojos y solo vio obscuridad. El desconcierto lo invadió y se sentó tratando de ubicarse. Pronto notó que estaba en una cama y empezó a palpar a su alrededor.

Suavidad y tibieza, sus manos tocaron la piel de una persona que se movió ante el contacto. Recordó entonces donde estaba y sonrió ante el recuerdo del día anterior.

Killua no tardó en despertar también.

—Buenos días... Creo —le dijo Gon.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el peliplata más dormido que despierto encendiendo la lámpara para ver el reloj—. Son las 4:23 de la mañana... —la apagó y se volvió a acostar—. Vuelve a dormir Gon...

—Killua, creo que debo irme... —el albino se volteó hacia él.

—¿Ahora? —Gon se recostó—. Te dije que te ayudaría, ya tengo un plan, solo confía en mi.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó acercándose un poco mas.

Killua se frotó los ojos y bostezó.

—Cuando hayamos desayunado y jugado un poco, reuniré a los empleados en la sala de música para tocarles algo... Así podrás marcharte por la misma ruta de ayer, no otra por que podrían verte los de seguridad —le dijo en voz baja.

Gon asintió y le sonrió.

—¿Ves? Te dije que te ayudaría Gon, no te preocupes más por eso... Duerme —le dijo y se cubrió con la sábana.

—Tu cuarto esta muy obscuro...

—¿Quieres que encienda la luz?

—No... Pero sigue hablándome...

—Tengo sueño... —se quejó el ojiazul.

—Vamos, cuéntame algo... —dijo moviéndolo un poco para evitar que durmiera.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Killua bajo la sábana.

—No se, háblame de tu familia... O de las cosas que te gustan... —Killua se descubrió para ver a Gon en la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Mi familia? Ese es un tema aburrido... Me gustan los videojuegos y las cosas dulces. Fin —Gon le sonrió.

—¿No tienes una prometida?

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Killua como si le hubiera preguntado una locura—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tal cosa?

—Los niños ricos se comprometen a temprana edad con niñas ricas ¿no?

—Si... En la edad media, tal vez...

—¿No has tenido novia entonces?

—NO, de hecho creo que no conozco niñas... ¿Y tú? Suponiendo que te gusten las niñas claro...

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

—Nada... —le sonrió.

Gon se quedó callado un momento.

—Tienes una sonrisa muy linda...

—No cambies el tema, tonto.

—¿Mh? Ah... No, nunca he tenido una novia... Tampoco conozco mujeres.

—Yo tengo dos hermanos que parecen niñas, pero no lo son... Estudian en el extranjero, vienen de visita en las vacaciones de verano.

—Wow el extranjero —dijo Gon con verdadera emoción como si hablara de un mundo fantástico—. Una vez vi en la televisión de una tienda, que en el extranjero hay lugares muy famosos... Como el de la estatua con la antorcha...

—Mis papás están ahí ahora... Y mi hermano mayor —interrumpió Killua—. Se llama Nueva York.

—Increíble... —dijo el pelinegro en un suspiro, su mirada estaba fija en el techo—. ¿Por qué tú no fuiste? —le preguntó.

—Iban de viaje de negocios, es aburrido. Además casi no pasean, solo tienen reuniones y van a restaurantes con gente aburrida... No es divertido, no me gusta salir con ellos.

—Que bueno que te quedaste, si no, no te hubiera conocido y no estaríamos aquí ahora...

Hubo silencio unos momentos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer una vez que te vayas? —preguntó el albino, de verdad le preocupaba ese asunto.

—Pues lo mismo de siempre...

—¿Que es...?

—Bueno, estaba pensando... —se volteó hacia Killua y lo tomó del hombro, los ojos azules lo miraron, el pelinegro también lo veía atentamente—. Que ahora que estoy limpio y tengo buena ropa, puedo pedir un trabajo... En algún restaurante, de lavaplatos o puedo ayudar en los supermercados... Una vez que junte dinero... —se acercó más al albino, como si todo eso fuera un plan secreto—. Me meteré a la escuela, ya se leer y escribir, pero quiero aprender mas cosas...

—¿Pero dónde vas a vivir? —preguntó Killua, de verdad le preocupaba eso, Gon lo miró confuso como si hubiera preguntado una estupidez.

—Eso es lo menos, hay muchos lugares... Siempre y cuando me levante temprano nadie tiene por que incomodarse... —le explicó.

—Espero que mi papá te de el empleo de jardinero... Así podrías vivir aquí.

—También lo espero, seria genial verte todos los días... —le dijo Gon y puso su mano en la mejilla de Killua, estaba tibia—. ¿Tienes sueño? —el ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

—Tu mano esta muy rasposa —le dijo Killua, Gon dejó de tocar su suave piel, se puso las manos en las mejillas y las frotó.

—Tienes razón —tomó las manos del albino y se frotó con ellas también para notar la diferencia—. Las tuyas son muy suaves, son como manos de bebé. No he tocado a ninguno, pero me imagino que así las tienen... Ya sabes, ellos nunca hacen nada mas que tener sus manitas cerradas y dormir —le sonrió, el albino no sabia si ofenderse por el comentario, pues él si que tenía el día ocupado—. Ahora que lo pienso, todo en ti es muy suave, hasta tu pen...

—Si, si, soy muy suave si, ya entendí —dijo Killua interrumpiendo y zafándose de Gon.

—Una vez vi, no recuerdo donde, que la gente se baña en leche para estar así de suave —se acercó aun más y volvió a tocarle la mejilla.

—Eso no pasa... Tus conocimientos están algo... Atrasados, deberías dejar de ver el canal histórico —los dedos del pelinegro siguieron recorriendo su rostro, sus pestañas, sus labios—. ¿Recuerdas lo de invadir el espacio personal? Lo estas haciendo.

—¿Te molesta que te toque tanto?

Killua pensó la respuesta, lo cierto es que en realidad le provocaban algo las caricias, pero no sabia definir que... Pero no era molesto, eso si lo sabia.

—Tenemos que dormir... —optó por cambiar el tema.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

—¿Qué?

—Abrazarte.

—Te oí, pero es una petición rara...

—Los amigos se abrazan.

—¿Para dormir? No creo...

—¿Tenemos que ser amigos como todos lo demás?

—Ni idea, eres el primer amigo que tengo, te lo dije.

—Bueno, hagamos lo que nos nazca del corazón —le dijo Gon y enseguida lo abrazó fuertemente. Killua no lo rechazó, pero no le devolvió el gesto, pues se sentía extraño.

—Eres tan raro Gon...

Ambos durmieron hasta que el sol salió. Era habitual para Killua, pero para el pelinegro, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormía tanto. Y se sintió de maravilla. Pero su sueño no podía durar por siempre.

El mayordomo tocó la puerta.

Killua aun dormido, se movió y se acurrucó en el pecho del pelinegro, buscando calor y comodidad. Gon por su parte, con el sonido abrió los ojos como platos.

—Killua, Killua —lo movió para despertarlo y lo hizo—. Alguien toca.

—Esta vez no te creeré —le dijo el albino sin abrir los ojos y apartando sus manos.

—Es en serio —le susurró el pelinegro, moviéndolo nuevamente—. Ahora si ya amaneció—. Le dijo y se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse al baño—. Levántate y ve quien es.

Killua se cubrió con las sábanas un momento, pero después se sentó y se puso las pantuflas. Estiró los brazos y bostezó.

—¿Qué? —le dijo a la persona detrás de la puerta, una vez que la escuchó tocar de nuevo.

—Amo Killua, buenos días. Le traigo el desayuno.

—Tengo mucha hambre, espero que traigas mucha comida Gotoh.

—La suficiente amo.

El albino se levantó y abrió. Era cierto, el mayordomo llevaba casi la misma cantidad de la noche anterior.

—Le he traído varias cosas. Coma lo que mas le apetezca —acomodó los platos en la mesa y Killua se sentó en el sillón—. ¿Su tobillo se encuentra mejor?

—¿Mi tobillo? ¿De que habl… Ah mi tobillo, si, ya estoy bien. Al parecer no era nada —le dijo rápidamente y tomó una fresa con miel que adornaba sus waffles—. Puedes retirarte Gotoh. Te hablare cuando termine.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió. Killua se levanto a poner el seguro.

—Pido los waffles —dijo el albino entre un bostezo. Gon salió del baño y se sentó en la silla.

—¿Siempre desayunas todo eso? —preguntó Gon, acercando pan y los huevos con jamón para comerlos.

—No, siempre sirven varias cosas cuando estamos en el comedor —respondió Killua, sentándose en el sillón—. Yo siempre desayuno waffles y una malteada de chocolate.

Gon a pesar de que no solía comer esa clase de variedad, comía con mesura y tenía buenos modales en general.

—Es una pena que se desperdicie tanta comida —le dijo el pelinegro, pues era obvio que iban a sobrar varios platillos.

—Mmm no creo que se desperdicie, es decir, en esta casa somos muchas personas, alguien la comerá, es solo que a nosotros nos sirven primero. No te preocupes por eso Gon —le dijo Killua dándole un sorbo a la malteada.

El pelinegro le sonrió y volteó a ver el reloj de la habitación.

—¿No vas a la escuela? Ya es tarde.

—Mi profesor esta resfriado, no vendrá estos días, así que solo tendré clases de música en la tarde.

—¿Qué sabes tocar? —preguntó el pelinegro dándole una mordida al pan tostado. Le gustó la manera en la que crujía en su boca.

—El piano, llevo varios meses ahora con el violín... Es bastante aburrido.

—Wow genial, eres como esos niños que nunca salen y todo lo hacen en casa...

—Si, algo así... Ayer justo estaba pensando en escaparme, es por eso que te vi cuando entraste.

—¿Bromeas? —dijo Gon incrédulo.

—En serio, quizá un día me vaya contigo —dijo Killua, llevándose un trozo de waffle a la boca.

Gon rio.

—Te llevaré, siempre y cuando ya tenga un lugar donde vivir y algo de dinero...

—Hablas como si fuéramos a casarnos Gon —y empezó a reír.

—¡Pero es que tú no puedes vivir en la calle! No voy a dejar que vivas ahí después de todo lo que has hecho por mí... —le dijo el pelinegro en tono serio.

—Ya, esta bien, solo era una idea. Ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por una cosa... Que te den el trabajo de jardinero.

—Si... Daré todo de mi, ya lo veras...

Desayunaron entre pláticas y risas. Como si hubieran crecido juntos

—¿Puedo comer esto? —preguntó Gon alzando un pequeño plato con yogurt de manzana. Killua asintió, pues tenía la boca llena. El pelinegro tomó directamente del plato y se llenó los labios—. Esta muy rico, solo había probado el de coco —le dijo, mientras se lamia los labios.

"Parece yogurt" las palabras de Gon llegaron a la mente de Killua y sacudió la cabeza para quitarlas. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

«No pienses en eso, te convertirás en un pervertido como él» se decía Killua a si mismo, pero un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y supo que era demasiado tarde. Estaba teniendo una erección.

«Maldito seas Gon»

El pelinegro terminó el yogurt y se levantó de la mesa. Recorrió la habitación de Killua observando cada detalle y haciendo comentarios... "¿Qué es eso?" "Oh vi esto la otra vez en un comercial" "¿Para que sirve eso?" "¿Quién es él?" Pero el albino estaba aun en la mesa, tomando de su malteada muy lentamente con la pajilla y no le prestaba atención. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de pensar cosas horribles y asquerosas para bajarse el calor...

—¿Ella es tu mamá? —preguntó Gon observando un cuadro de una mujer elegantemente vestida.

—Aha —respondió Killua simplemente sin voltear a ver la pintura, pues sabia lo que Gon veía.

El pelinegro recorrió el retrato, la madre de Killua traía un collar de perlas... Pero el cristal que quedaba justo en el pecho, no estaba pintado, era más bien algo incrustado... Gon se acerco para verlo más claramente... Parecía un ojo de algún muñeco de felpa, había visto muchos tirados en los basureros.

—No te pareces a ella...

—Dicen que me parezco a mi padre... —le dijo Killua ya más tranquilo—. Mis hermanos se parecen a ella, todos tienen el cabello negro.

—¿Cuántos tienes?

—Cuatro, dos menores y dos mayores.

—Wow son muchos... Creí que la gente rica tenía pocos hijos.

—Si, somos una familia numerosa —le dijo y agarró una galleta de chocolate por ultimo, antes de levantarse—. ¿Terminaste? Le hablare a Gotoh para que recoja esto —Gon asintió y caminó hasta el baño.

El mayordomo se llevó todo y acató las órdenes de Killua, de no dejar que nadie lo molestara pues iba a jugar un videojuego online muy importante.

—¿Vas a jugar? —preguntó Gon volviendo al lado de Killua.

—No, era una mentira. Solo no quiero tenerlo cerca, parece mi niñero, me sigue a todos lados ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Lo que tú quieras —le sonrió. Killua frunció ligeramente el ceño, pues el escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de nuevo.

—Ah... ¿Nos damos un baño? —le preguntó el peliplata. Solo quería refrescarse pero después pensó en la ambigüedad de la pregunta, no quería que pensara que quería hacer algo pervertido—. Ya que no podemos ir a nadar a la piscina... Creo que podemos meternos a la tina un rato —se explicó, pero sintió como sus mejillas se ponían calientes.

—Esta bien... —le dijo Gon sin pensar demasiado y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

"Si lo deseas otra vez, solamente dilo" Killua volvió a sacudir la cabeza y sus mejillas enrojecieron mas.

«No pienses en eso» se repetía mentalmente mientras seguía a Gon que iba totalmente desnudo hacia el baño. Abrió las llaves de agua y esperaron a que la bañera se llenara.

Se lavaron los dientes por primera vez juntos y Gon le sonreía por el espejo con la boca llena de espuma dental cada vez que el albino lo veía.

—¿Fog ge songies tanko? —le preguntó el albino.

Gon escupió en el lavabo y empezó a reír.

—¿Qué? No te entendí —le dijo con otra sonrisa. Killua también escupió, dudando si repetir la pregunta o no.

—Nada, solo pregunte por que sonríes tanto...

—¿Sonrío mucho? No puedo evitarlo cuando te veo.

—¿Tengo cara de payaso acaso? —le dijo bromeando y lo empujó ligeramente.

—Claro que no... Supongo que tener amigos te hace sonreír mas y yo me siento muy feliz desde ayer, porque te conocí —volvió a sonreírle. Killua terminó de lavarse los dientes y se quitó la pijama para meterse al agua.

«Lo que nos nazca del corazón... O sea ¿Gon siempre me va a decir lo que siente?»

—¿Tú no te sientes feliz Killua? —preguntó el pelinegro aun frente al lavabo.

—¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Pareces preocupado... ¿Estoy actuando raro de nuevo? —Killua negó con la cabeza y Gon se acercó para meterse en el agua también—. ¿Seguro? —Killua asintió.

—Es solo que a veces no se como actuar... Te lo dije, eres mi primer amigo Gon.

—Bien, entonces... Mmm como te dije, hagamos lo que nos nazca, eso haré yo, ya entonces me dirás si te sientes cómodo o no. De esa forma yo trataré de no hacer las cosas que a ti no te gustan.

—Pero... No quiero que siempre hagas todo lo que digo. Debes hacer lo que tú quieras y ser libre de expresarte como se te venga en gana ¿de acuerdo? Aun si trabajas en esta casa no quiero que empieces a tratarme con formalidades ni esas porquerías o juro que te dejaré de hablar Gon —le dijo Killua seriamente, el pelinegro supo entonces, por la mirada en sus ojos, que no bromeaba. Así que asintió, puso una mano en su pecho y levanto la otra.

—Yo Gon Freecs, prometo que siempre seré yo contigo, por que somos amigos —le sonrió brillantemente.

—De acuerdo, lo has prometido —también le sonrió.

—Oye Killua tus mejillas están muy rojas... Tal vez el agua esta muy caliente.

—Siempre se ponen así, no te fijes —dijo el albino.

—Es por tu piel que es muy blanca... —se acercó a Killua y le tomó el brazo—. Mira, puedo ver tus venas —le dijo, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos las líneas verde-azulado de la sangre bajo su piel—. Aparte, mis bolas son oscuras y las tuyas rosas.

—P-Pe-Pequeño pervertido, solo tú podrías notar esas cosas... —le dijo Killua con la cara roja y retiró el brazo.

—Bueno, las vi de cerca —le sonrió—. Estaban suaves y...

—¡Ya! Entiendo el punto... No hablemos más de lo que hicimos en este baño ayer... No creo que sea algo que se pueda contar.

—Esta bien... Jamás le diré a nadie ¿ni tú y yo podemos hablar de ello?

—N-No hay mucho que decir... Pero ya pasó, olvidémoslo.

—¿Te gustó? —Killua lo miró fijo un momento y se preguntó si el pelinegro le ponía atención—. Puedes ser sincero conmigo.

Killua suspiró, la curiosidad de Gon parecía no tener malicia alguna.

—... Y-Ya sabes, siempre se siente bien cuando sale. No importa la manera en la llegues a eso —le dijo un tanto avergonzado—. El punto es que no debemos...

—¿Nunca hecho lo mismo que yo con alguien? —preguntó Gon interrumpiendo.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar siquiera? —dijo Killua indignado rojo hasta las orejas.

—¿De verdad, pero de verdad es tan malo? Es decir ¿Es algo que la gente no hace? —esta vez, notó algo de preocupación en la voz del pelinegro.

Killua sonrojado meditó un poco la respuesta... En la pornografía que había llegado a ver varias veces hasta entonces... Lo hacían a menudo.

—P-Parece algo muy normal en los videos... Supongo que no es malo... Pero no se si a nuestra edad sea correcto, además... Eres niño.

—Mmm entonces... ¿Tú crees que no deba hacerlo más?

—Aparte de ese hombre y de... Y de... De...

—¿De ti? —completó el pelinegro para ayudarlo —Killua asintió aun sonrojado.

—... ¿Lo... Lo has hecho con más hombres? —Gon jugaba un poco con el agua y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—No... Lo de ese hombre no fue hace mucho, yo no tenía dinero y tenía hambre. Y él paso por el callejón... Se veía amable, me dijo que estaba muy triste y que me daría dinero si lo hacia feliz...

Killua frunció un poco el ceño al pensar como un hombre podía sacar ventaja de un pequeño.

—Hay sujetos así, no todo lo que dice la gente es verdad... Debes saberlo, no confíes en todo el mundo, sobre todo si son adultos.

—De acuerdo... Confiare solo en ti Killua —le sonrió y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos—. ¿Sabes? A veces me siento muy raro cuando pienso cosas... ¿Cómo dijiste? Ah, pervertidas... Y mi pene se para sin que lo toque, normalmente solo estaba así en la mañana, pero ahora, cuando pienso en lo que pasó ayer... No puedo evitarlo —le dijo Gon y un casi imperceptible rubor le coloreo las mejillas. Killua por su parte volvió a ponerse rojo. Le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, mas no se lo iba a comentar, pues era más pudoroso.

—E-Es normal, digo, cuando vez algo tan estimulante es normal que pase... No debes preocuparte.

—¿Pero puedo tocarme? Quizá debo dejar que se me pase... —los ojos azules de Killua bajaron automáticamente a la entrepierna del pelinegro, pero desafortunadamente no pudo ver nada a causa de la espuma.

—P-Puedes hacerlo... Digo, es incómodo estar así... —le sugirió el albino desviando la mirada a la puerta.

—¿Tú no sientes nada? Ojalá pudiera ser como tú... —le dijo Gon con una sonrisa, después suspiró. Pues ya su miembro, pedía atención urgente.

—A-A veces... Pero no por lo de ayer —mintió el albino, Gon bajó la mirada avergonzado. Killua bien le había dicho que ser "pervertido" no era algo malo, pero el pelinegro empezó a sentirse mal de tener esa clase de pensamientos con su amigo y más, por que éste no pensaba en ello. Al menos, eso creyó.

El ojiazul vio la mirada de Gon y supo que no debía mentirle, pues pensaría sin duda que sentirse así era algo malo, así que decidió, seguir hablando y ser mas sincero.

—Pensar en sexo siempre causa eso... No importa que tipo de sexo sea... Los humanos somos débiles ante imágenes de esa clase, es perfectamente normal... Seguro si pienso en lo que pasó ayer, me pasa lo mismo —le dijo, trato de parecer calmado y cerró los ojos fingiendo estar recordando lo vivido en el baño, más no era necesario, su pene ya estaba erguido desde minutos atrás—. Si, me pasó lo mismo —le dijo a Gon. El pelinegro sonrió algo aliviado.

—Vamos a tocarnos juntos —le sugirió Gon con una sonrisa y sus ojos cafés brillando tan inocentemente que parecía que lo había invitado a jugar al patio. Killua no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Trataría de no pensar las cosas demasiado y ser un poco mas libre. Ser un poco mas como Gon.

—De acuerdo... Pero si terminas antes, te iras hasta la tarde —le dijo Killua. Y ambos empezaron a dar placer a sus cuerpos. Estimulados por la expresión de sus rostros.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Un poco antes del atardecer Killua se despidió de Gon y prometieron verse al día siguiente. A las cuatro de la tarde.

El albino había pasado casi una hora enseñándolo a usar el teléfono que le había regalado y las ropas las tuvo que echar a una mochila escolar, pues eran muchas. Además de un montón de bocadillos y algo de dinero, pues el ojiazul no había tolerado una negativa como respuesta y parecía muy preocupado al respecto.

El pequeño Zoldyck salió de su habitación con violín en mano y le dijo a Gotoh que quería que lo escucharan tocar una melodía en la sala de música, pero quería que todos y lo recalcó TODOS, fueran a escucharlo, pues había practicado mucho. Así fue y Gon salió sin contratiempos una vez que Killua le mando el mensaje por el celular. Trepó los barandales y saltó con la misma agilidad felina con la que había entrado, hacia la calle.

Ya fuera de los terrenos Zoldyck se echó a correr pero se estampó con alguien que no había visto, llevándose un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—¿Que hacías ahí pequeño? —una voz masculina lo cuestionó. Gon levantó la cara y vio a un hombre alto, de pálida piel con el cabello rojo. Sus ojos ámbar parecieron ver mas allá de él y por primera vez… se quedó sin habla y su corazón latió extrañamente.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

**Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Juré que no recibiría ninguno... ¿Se les hacen muy largos los capítulos? Creo que mi estilo es un poco aburridon, por alguna razón creo que suelo extenderme xD**

**Guest**: La sabiduría de ver tanto yaoi (?) Jaja bien, gracias por leer... Igual me encantan ambos ^^ espero que te guste el capitulo. No es lemon ésta vez (creo)

**Natsukikocchi**: ¡Gracias! Que bueno que les gustó, creí que mi lemon era demasiado perver ^^ y ojalá sigan la historia.

**Hel P. Ilias**: Trato de no cambiar sus personalidades demasiado, por que me gustan exactamente como son. Muchas gracias por leer mis fics n.n

**SumikoAIX**: ¡Gracias! Tampoco soy muy fan de los AU, pero pensé en esto y tenían que ser ellos xD no lo dejaré de lado. Lo prometo… pero el trabajo, ya sabes.

**Espero que no se enojen conmigo por los capítulos que siguen u.u**


End file.
